


Transforming

by starsurfer108



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Kyoko is surprised when Ren asks her to see a famous art exhibition. But what changes will this bring?





	

Kyoko jumped out of bed, hearing a knocking at her door. Even though it was the weekend, she certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Registering the time as she stumbled towards the door (6am!!), she wrestled with the lock and opened the door.

"Mogami-san," Ren said. "I thought you'd like to come to the art gallery by the famous artist, Jo Bird."

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "S-sure!"

In the car, Ren glanced at her. "You know, what you're wearing is actually quite appropriate for the exhibition. Jo likes to have pieces that explore the expression of the inner self, and defying social conventions."

With a shock, Kyoko realised that she was wearing her pink 'Love Me' overalls. She tried to stop herself from instinctively facepalming. "So why are we going so early?"

"To fully enjoy the pieces, I want to go when no one else is there. I'd contacted the curator who agreed to give a private viewing."

"Oh," said Kyoko. "Don't worry, I'll keep to myself."

Ren flashed her a stern look. "I mean, to avoid people asking for my autograph. You don't count."

Kyoko looked a bit miffed by his blunt choice of words.

Ren cleared his throat. "What I meant was that I'm almost offended that you've never asked for my autograph," he said smoothly.

"Oh!" Kyoko said, straightening. "In that case, can I please have your auto-"

"No."

-0-

Ren parked outside the museum in his typical fashion. Kyoko would have been worried, but knew he liked to precisely park 1 centimetre behind the car in front of him.

The manager greeted them, and let them in the side entrance, turning on all the lights.

"What do you think?" asked Ren.

Kyoko's eyes widened. Around her were displays of chains, of bright pieces, some seemingly inappropriate, some abstract. "W-well, maybe I need to read the descriptions..."

Ren made a 'tsk' sound. "No, you're meant to have it affect you naturally. Forget about how you should react."

"Ah," said Kyoko mildly, and started to wander off, examining the pieces. She became absorbed in the detail evident - somehow even the impulsive, disorganised ones seemed to be precisely what the artist wanted.

Coming back around, she saw Ren staring at a mannequin in a glass box. Approaching a bit closer, she realised that he was absorbed but also looked scared as he remained staring at it.

Waiting for him to move, she discreetly viewed the description of the piece - to do with a theme of remaining at a distance.

-0-

On the way back to her place, she could tell that he was in a bad mood. Their conversation didn't seem too different on the surface, but she could tell that something was distracting him.

He genially wished her farewell at her door.

"What's the matter?" she asked abruptly.

His eyes widened at her inappropriate question.

She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "I know something's bothering you."

He remained quiet, looking at her. She knew that he was a private person - his image being something he carefully tended to - but he didn't seem too alarmed by her revelation.

She opened the door, and gestured for him to come in. "Why don't you tell me? At least it would be good for you to tell someone."

He bristled, not liking being told what to do, but then relented and entered the room. "This could change everything..." he muttered.

Kyoko followed him to her modest couch.

He sat down, a bit uncomfortable given his tall build and her economy seating arrangements.

"I won't be here for long," he announced.

She remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"It's just... being an actor, I've developed my image. It's not as if it isn't me, but, I can be very different from it."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She knew that he could be childish at times, but felt that she was quite perceptive regarding him.

"Would it surprise you if I told you that there was a point in my life where my character of Cain Heel would not require acting?"

Kyoko started, absorbing this information. It certainly was different to the mild-mannered gentlemanly Tsuruga Ren. "Well... when you were defending me from those guys, I did think that you were lost in the violence."

"Hm. And you were able to snap me out of it, which I didn't think possible."

Kyoko look startled by this bit of information.

Ren continued. "I suppose you noticed me looking at the mannequin. It is a lot like myself, keeping a part of myself inside all the time - because of my past, I can never fully express who I am. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Well, I can understand that it's a lot of pressure to always be acting, rather than taking a break."

Ren gave a sad smile. "Yes, I guess that's it." He then doubled over, clutching his heart.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"No," he stammered, gasping for breath as he tried to control the pain. "I'll only ever be alone. It wouldn't be fair to burden anyone else with this. I can barely handle it myself."

"Maybe it's something that you shouldn't try to control," Kyoko said. "After all, that image of never being able to be yourself brought all of this up."

"True, but it means I'd have to... stop acting," Ren said, smirking despite himself.

Kyoko sighed. She knew very well the pressures of being a good actor. "Maybe you can be yourself around me?"

"That wouldn't be possible," Ren replied, tight-lipped.

Kyoko looked crestfallen, but accepted his answer. "Well, perhaps you can find someone where you can be yourself?"

Ren chuckled, shaking his head. "I feel comfortable around you, Kyoko, but still... it would be like opening Pandora's box. Things would be different between us. Do you really want that?"

She nodded bravely. "I'd rather hear the truth, no matter how painful, than live a lie."

His eyes misted over. "Well, then... firstly, you know I was in a gang when I was younger, when things didn't turn out. I don't really want to go into details. But I certainly didn't do good things. I lashed out at people, was cruel, abused my power."

Kyoko patiently sat there, accepting this information.

"Next... I'm your childhood fairy, Kuon." To emphasise this, he removed his brown contacts to reveal his deep green eyes.

Kyoko was taken aback. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Firstly, it was so you could achieve success on your own. And then..." he trailed off, then took a deep breath, rallying his spirits "it was because then I could make sure that I could be around you. Sort of like betting on two horses in a race."

Kyoko looked confused. "But you'd always have my attention..."

"Not that kind of attention," Ren said with an almost predatory look. "I can't help but... love you." Immediately he looked to the ground. "But I know that I can't be with someone, and I don't want to burden you."

He looked up to see her heartbroken, tears flowing down her face. "H-hey, I didn't mean to..." he reached forward, touching her lightly on the arm.

She sniffed. "I love you too." She then doubled over, clutching her stomach.

It took him a moment to register what she'd said. Carefully, he drew her into an embrace, watching her closely to make sure that he wasn't making things worse. He didn't take this as a green light for a relationship, knowing that she'd been hurt in the past and may not want that kind of thing.

She straightened up. "All this time, I thought I wasn't worthy of you," she said, wiping her eyes. "I love you, and I want to know all parts of you."

He stared at her, not quite believing his ears. "Well, then..." he said, bringing her in for a kiss; the first of many to come.

 

 


End file.
